The Nordic House
by izzyk96
Summary: Welcome to Hetalia University! This is a Hetalia AU story surrounding the six residents of HU's Nordic House and their antics. Other Hetalia characters might pop up here and there. There will be romance so if you don't like, don't read. (SuFin, DenNor, IcelandOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Move in day

Mathias's pov

Finally! I thought as I stared at my room, having just finished unpacking my clothes. Unpacking, of course, meaning I had tossed them haphazardly on the shelves of my IKEA cupboard, since I couldn't be bothered to do much beyond that. It wasn't neat but at least I could get rid of the boxes.

Collapsed boxes in hand, I stepped out of my ground floor room to find Berwald carrying one of Erika's boxes.

'Berwald' I exclaimed, 'you're not hitting on my baby sister, are you?'

Berwald rolled his eyes in reply before walking up the stairs.

I chuckled to myself. I knew that the Swede would never do such a thing, because, among other things, the tall, stoic senior was openly gay. Also, I was fairly certain Berwald only had eyes for Tino Väinämöinen, a sophomore who was also going to live with them. But I was overprotective of my little sister, who was just starting at Hetalia U; she was pretty, smart and funny, which meant there were frequently people hitting on her. Luckily for me , Erika was also romantically clueless so she'd never actually dates anyone.

'Mathias!' Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

'Yes?'

'If you're just going to stand there spacing out, could you at least space out while helping me get these boxes upstairs?' Since Erika was the youngest of them, she had been given the room in the attic, while Berwald and I, both seniors, were on the ground floor, and Tino, Lukas Bondevik (a junior) and his half brother Emil Steilsson (a sophomore) were going to be on the first floor, although they not moved in yet. Berwald had spend the summer there working and taking extra classes while our parents had wanted to us time to get ourselves settled, although I'm pretty sure they were more worried about Erika then about me, since it's a pretty big adjustment to move anywhere from Greenland. I'd spent high school in Denmark, where I was born, living with my grandparents so it hadn't been quite so drastic for me, although I don't think there's anything to really worry about.

After about an hour, Erika came down stairs, announcing that she'd finished unpacking. She'd even changed out of the yoga pants and baggy T-shirt she'd warn on the plane into a tan skater skirt and white blouse with a black belt.

'Mathias,' she said, 'I'm going to go look around, maybe pick some food...'

'No way in hell am I letting you go out by yourself on your first day. What if you feet lost? Or worse, some pervy teen takes an interest in you?'

At this, she turned, glaring before stepping towards me, jabbing her finger hard into my sternum, 'Mathias, I am eighteen years old, I certainly don't need you babying me or thinking I'm a delicate flower who needs protecting.'

I raised my hands in surrender, laughing a little, 'okay, okay, I get it, you're a big girl. I'm still going with you to make sure you get home safe.'

She sighed in resignation before putting her purse over her shoulder and walking away.

'Berwald,' I asked, 'is there anything we can pick up for you at the store?'

He looked up from his book, 'jus' some Daim bars,' he paused, 'nd coffee.'

'Coffee?' I asked, 'you never drink coffee.'

'Gotta pick up Tino 'morrow morning at 6.'

'Fair enough.' I reply before walking out the door after my sister.

Tino's pov

I dragged my feet sluggishly through the airport, dragging my giant suitcase behind me. My eyelids felt like lead and it didn't help that my back ached from the coach seats. I was dreading the hours I would have to spend unpacking the suitcase and the boxes I had shipped from my parents' home in Finland. As I walked through the gates, I could spot Berwald watching me intently, waving. His height made him easy to spot. It took a lot of self control to resist running to him but I gave a tired smile as I walked nonchalantly to him.

'Welcome, Tino,' he said with a small smile, giving me a slightly awkward one armed hug due to the six inch height difference between us. I blushed slightly.

'Thanks for coming to pick me up, Ber.' I said, 'you didn't have to.'

'Couldn't let you navigate public transport with this.' He replies as he picked up the suitcase I had been struggling with as through it was nothing.

'You don't need to...'

'Shh.'

We didn't say much as we walked to the car, I asked about work and school, he responded in short answers per usual.

'You said Mathias and his sister moved in yesterday, right?' I asked.

He nodded.

'What's Erika like?'

'She's nice.'

'Oh, come on, Ber, that's not very helpful.'

'She's like a small, pretty Mathias but she acts more like Emil. Also Mathias is overprotective.'

'Given how he tends to baby Emil, I can picture both of those things.' I chuckled as Berwald loaded my bag into the trunk as I hopped into the front seat, 'Speaking of Emil, when do he and Lukas arrive?'

'Emil gets in on Tuesday, Lukas on Thursday.'

'They're not on the same flight?'

'Lukas was in Greece with his Classical mythology teacher.'

'Oh, I forgot about that.' Lukas was a folklore major and was planning on writing his thesis on the similarities between Nordic and classical mythology. Since I was a history major, Lukas and I had talked a lot about mythology and its role in society.

'Tino,' Berwald startled me out of my thoughts. I turned to look up at him as he pulled out of the parking spot. 'You're tired.'

It wasn't a question but I nodded all the same.

'Get some sleep. It's a long drive.'

'But what about you?' I asked knowing he'd left the house at 4:30 to pick me up.

'M fine. You sleep.'

Berwald may be tall and intimidating but anyone who spent time with him knew he was one of the sweetest people ever. I smiled as wrapped myself in my sweater and shut my eyes.

'Tino.'

I woke to Berwald gently shaking me sand saying my name.

'Hmmm?' I mumbled.

'Tino, we're here.'

I rubbed my bleary eyes I stepped out of the car, loosing my balance and falling on him.

'Mathias made breakfast.' Berwald pointed to the open door.

'But my bag?' I asked heading to the back of the car.

'Already in your room.'

I blushed, 'Ber, you didn't need to.'

He shrugged and walked inside, and I followed a few steps behind.

'Welcome home, Tino!' Mathias called from kitchen. I waved in response before looking around. The Nordic House had an open concept kitchen, living and dining room which had been neatly furnished with IKEA chairs and tables; the group had allotted a specific amount of money for furniture which we gave to Berwald, since he was the most responsible, and would be living here for a few months before the rest of us.

Mathias carried out two plates of eggs and bacon, followed by a girl who was presumably Erika carrying two more. She had platinum blond hair that was loosely braided over her should and a pair of red glasses but besides that she was the spitting image of her brother, but much smaller: Mathias was about 5'11 while Erika couldn't be more than 5'2.

'You must be Erika,' I smiled.

She grinned and nodded, putting down the two plates and offering a hand, which I shook, 'I guess you're Tino? I hear you're a history major? I'm hoping to study classics.'

'Then I guess you'll see a bit of me in class.'

'Tino!' Mathias growled, 'Erika is off limits. Got it?'

That must have hit a nerve, because Erika practically attacked him, saying that she gets to make her own decisions and asking how she's supposed to make friends if he keeps yelling at them.

We proceeded to eat breakfast in an awkward silence, since Berwald doesn't talk much anyway, Erika and Mathias were glaring at each other from across the table and I didn't have the energy to maintain conversation.

When we finished, Berwald cleared the plates. I called after him, 'Ber, do you want any help?'

He shook his head

'Well,' I sighed, 'I guess I'll unpack.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All moved in

Emil's pov

It's the Friday before classes start. We're all finally moved in with Lukas having arrived yesterday from Athens. Mathias has threatened everyone in the house multiple times to stay away from his sister and every time, Erika gets mad. It's gotten old fast. I was sitting on my bed reading one of the books I picked up at the airport when there was a small knock on the door.

'Come in,' I said.

Erika popped her head in, 'Can I hide from my brother here? He's mad because I said hello to the checkout guy at the store.'

I nodded and she walked in, closing the door quietly. 'I think your brother is going a little overboard,' I said quietly, inviting her to sit in the small armchair in my room.

'You don't say?' She sighed

'It's a little silly when you live with five men.'

She laughed a little.

'Why is he like that?' I asked.

'Mathias spent high school in Denmark so he wasn't around much and I think he feels the need to make up for that. He doesn't seem to understanding that I'm past the age when I needed protection, if I ever did.' She looked down, fiddling with her skirt.

'Lukas was a bit like that when we first met. He'd grown up in Norway with his father, but when our mother remarried, she moved to Iceland and had me. I think he'd always wanted a sibling and, when our families decided the two of us should have a relationship even when our parents couldn't, he went all out. In hindsight, it was kinda cute, but it drove me crazy then.'

'How old were you?' She asked.

'Twelve, just the age when you want to be seen as a grown up. Lukas was almost fourteen.'

She didn't say anything for a moment, instead looking around my room. After a moment, she asked, 'Do you like puffins, by any chance?'

I felt my cheeks warm a little, 'What gave me away?'

She pointed to the shelves on my desk, 'There are two books on puffins. You've got lots of books on ornithology and birds in general, but those are the only books on specific species. Also you have a puffin bookmark.' She nodded to the bookmark I held in my left hand.

'I want to study them when I'm out of school.' I said, placing the mark in the book, closing it and putting it on the bed next me.

'I'm sorry,' she said suddenly.

'For what?' I was surprised.

'I interrupted your reading.'

I laughed, 'If I minded, I wouldn't have put down the book.'

She smiled, 'thanks, Emil.'

'No worries.'

We chat for a few minutes before I shush her, saying, 'I think I hear your brother looking for you.'

'Oh boy,' she sighs.

'Wait,' I whisper, 'come stand here.'

'Why?' She asked, looking confused.

'It's the one part of the room you can't see from the door,' I replied. There was a small bit of space next to the wardrobe that I was planning to use for storage that could not be seen from the doorway. Erika did as I said and moments later, there was a loud knock.

I opened the door to find Mathias, 'Emil, have you seen Erika? I was kinda jerk earlier and feel a bit bad.'

I shook my head, saying 'She said she might go for a walk.'

He nodded, 'I hope she's okay.'

'I'm sure she's fine.'

He smiled, 'thanks, well, Lukas and I are going to pop to the store, but we'll be back soon.'

'Okay, thanks,' I said before closing the door.

We waited in silence until we heard his footsteps fade before Erika said, 'I would have talked to him.'

'Yes, but I value my life. If you were in my room unsupervised, he'd slaughter me and it's far too early in the semester for homicide.'

She laughed, 'In a few minutes, we should head downstairs and pretend I just got back from my walk.'

I nodded, sighing quietly, surprised at how disappointing I found this suggestion.

Lukas' pov

On our way home from the store, Mathias and I decided to pick up pizza for dinner, since the store had been busier than anticipated. There's a pretty good pizza place that's not too much of detour so it was logically the best place to go. It took us a little while to decide on what pizzas to get for the house but we ended up with two margaritas, two pepperoni, one Quattro fromagi and one Hot Americana. After a twenty minute wait, we made our way home, Mathias carrying the groceries and me carrying the pizzas. We were about ten minutes from home when it started pouring.

I cursed loudly.

'Lukas,' Mathias asked, 'did you forget an umbrella?'

I nodded, blushing angrily.

Mathias resettled the grocery bags over his right arm before opening his own umbrella.

I glared up at him, muttering, 'show off.'

He laughed, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me towards.

'Hey!' I shouted, flustered.

'What?' He asked, 'I'm sharing.'

I could feel my face flushing, glad that it was dark out. 'Idiot,' I muttered.

'Says the guy who forgot his umbrella when the forecast predicted rain,' he chuckled.

I jabbed my elbow into his side without looking at him, my face a bright shade of red. The fact that Mathias didn't know I was bisexual was not helping the matter. I couldn't deny that the Dane was attractive with his slightly unkempt blond hair and his bright blue eyes, and the way he filled out his red button up shirt with the top button undone, revealing his collarbone.

What am I thinking? I realized in a panic, grateful that Mathias was focus forward and not on me.

We passed an older women and her friend, and I heard the former comment, 'Look how cute those two young men are. Don't they look so happy together?'

It was at this moment that I realized how much the two of us looked like a couple, with Mathias holding me close to him under the umbrella and I panicked a little.

'What's wrong?' He looked down at me, noticing my flushed cheeks. 'Is it because she said we're cute?'

I said nothing, which he took as a yes.

'Don't worry about it, we're just staying dry,' He said before pulling me close again.

I elbowed him feebly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drunken Antics

Berwald's pov

A few minutes after Lukas and Mathias left, Erika and Emil came down the stairs, chatting happily, and waved at Tino and I sitting on the couch.

'So you were together,' I commented.

'Ooh, Mathias will not be pleased,' Tino teased.

Erika blushed before begging us not to say a word to her brother because he never lets her have friends.

'Relax,' Tino said, 'I was just joking.'

Erika sighed in relief while Emil muttered, 'Whatever,' although he looked secretly relieved.

For the next half hour, Tino and Erika discussed classical history while I returned to the reading for my class and Emil opened a novel that he'd brought down, periodically looking up in increasing discomfort at the conversation between the other two.

'Jealous?' I asked.

'Whatever,' he grumbled, although a faint blush colored his cheeks, confirming my suspicions.

I pat his head, muttering, 'Me too.'

He shakes my hand off, saying, 'Yeah, I know.'

Wait, what? I thought.

'Tino's the only one who hasn't noticed,' Emil said quietly before returning his focus to his book.

Does everyone know? I know my sexuality has been out in the open for a while but I didn't think I was that obvious.

Finally, the front door burst open, cutting my internal monologue short, revealing Lukas and Mathias, both slightly damp, carrying groceries in one hand and pizza in the other.

'You brought dinner,' Tino exclaimed, excitedly.

'Oooh, pizza,' Erika seemed pleased.

'Whatever,' Emil muttered, although he looked happy.

'You're wet,' I pointed out quietly.

'It started raining on our way home, and someone,' Mathias said pointedly, 'forgot his umbrella.'

'Idiot,' Lukas muttered.

'That was you, dumbass,' Mathias laughed, only to receive an elbow to the stomach. 'Why must you abuse me so?' He whined.

'Annoying,' was all Lukas said.

Something had obviously happened while they were out, whether Mathias had noticed or not. Lukas always tended to tease people, particularly Mathias, with insults, but the fact that his ears seemed to be slightly red and that he seemed to be hiding his face from everyone as he marched into the kitchen implied that something had changed.

From the kitchen, Mathias called, 'Look what we picked up,' waving two bottles of hard alcohol at us. There were more in the bag.

Erika sighed, putting her heard in her hand.

'We should play a game,' Tino suggested, 'after dinner.'

Lukas nodded, 'Sounds good.'

'Whatever,' Emil muttered.

'Oh boy,' Erika sighed.

'Erika,' I asked, 'Do you not drink?'

'No, I drink,' she replied, 'But it's not me I'm worried about.' She looked at he brother.

I pat her head.

The pizzas did not take long to vanish with six hungry college students living together in the same building. Whatever happened while they were out, Lukas seemed to be ignoring it, and Mathias, instead talking to Erika and Emil.

With the pizzas gone and the boxes put in the recycling, Erika went to the kitchen, telling everyone to pick their poison. It turned out she had worked as a bartender her last year in high school. Mathias, as the resident alcoholic, asked for straight whiskey, while I just popped open one of the beers in the fridge. Lukas and Tino wanted margaritas, and she made Emil a mojito when he said to surprise him. Finally she poured herself a double shot of Baileys on the rocks.

Lukas turned to Tino, asking, 'what game did you have in mind?'

'I was thinking strip truth or dare?'

I choked on the sip of beer I'd just taken. Erika and Emil both looked shocked while Mathias laughed patting Tino on the back and congratulating him on an excellent game choice. I'd always known that Tino was quite the partier when he was around people he trusted but I couldn't deny that, for someone who always seemed so innocent, it was a little surprising.

The rules are pretty simple, you choose truth or dare, and if you refuse, you remove an item of clothing.

Mathias, seeming very pleased, announced, 'I have a good dare for people!'

'Okay,' Tino replied, 'What is it?'

He pointed at the younger guys, 'Tino, Lukas and Emil, I dare you to dance seductively in one of Erika's dresses.'

The entire room seemed to blush in tandem. Lukas walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Tino, and poured himself a shot from the open bottle of tequila, which he downed quickly, grimacing at the taste. Emil, instead, toed of his shoes.

A few minutes later, Erika led down the two boys who'd accepted the dare while Mathias prepared to play a song. Lukas was in a small blue dress that would have fallen to Erika's mid thigh but barely cover Lukas behind and showed an indecent amount of navy blue striped boxer. Tino, who was slightly shorter, wore a slightly longer mint green dress, whose straps covered very little of his chest.

'How do I look?' Tino asked, looking at me with an adorable pink blush on his cheeks.

'Cute.' It took me a moment to actually realize what I had said before my cheeks warmed a little.

At this point, Mathias started the music; S&M by Rihanna. Lukas, who seemed particularly pleased with song choice, went straight for Mathias, resting his foot at the edge of the chair between his legs. Mathias's face flushed in a way I had never seen before. Erika noticed too, raising an eyebrow before taking her seat next to Emil.

'I guess I'll dance for you, Ber,' I stiffened as Tino whispered in my ear.

Erika's pov

I had never seen Mathias turn red before. Never. Ever. We always joked that Mathias never got embarrassed because he had no shame. Yet there he was, flushed as red as a tomato, staring up at Lukas in my dress. Emil had already buried his head in his hands and Berwald seemed far too busy with Tino to ponder the situation, although I knew he'd noticed. Mathias was a serial flirt but had never really dated seriously, saying that he hadn't found the right person. His sexuality had never really been brought up before, since our parents kept talking about how much they looked forward to him bringing home 'a nice girl' from college. Then again, the possibility of Mathias being bisexual or gay had certainly crossed my mind but I'd never had proof to confirm or deny my suspicions, although our parents had always been pretty traditional so it would have been pretty difficult to discuss sexually in that environment.

Mathias had always spoken fondly of Lukas, although I could not say it was any different to the way he'd spoken of the other residents. But it was pretty clear to me that he had some level of feelings for Lukas, whether he'd realized it or not, and if Lukas' behavior before dinner was any indication, they were at least partly reciprocated. I decided then and there that I would use this opportunity to test my hypothesis.

Following their little performance, Tino and Lukas returned to my room to shed the dresses and put their original clothes back on, leaving the dining room in an awkward, and confused, silence. When the two returned, Tino announced that he had a dare.

'Since you two,' he pointed at Emil and me, 'escaped participating in the last dare, I dare the you to make out until Lukas and I are satisfied.'

'What is this? High school?' I asked.

'I sacrificed good shoes to escape the last dare,' Emil shouted, cheeks red. I was noticing a lot of blushing tonight.

Mathias, at this point, interjected, 'I refuse, no one will be making out with my sister.'

'Would you rather I forfeit?' I asked, 'If I remove an item of clothing for every dare you don't want me to do, I'll be completely naked before eleven.'

That shut him up, although he did not look happy about it at all.

I must admit that I was panicking a little. I'd never had a boyfriend, serious or otherwise, and most of my kissing experience was gained through tame high school truth or dare. There was an uncomfortable silence as Emil and I stood up and faced each other.

'Are you sure you're okay with this?' Emil asked just loud enough for me to hear, 'I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, even as a dare.'

I smiled, feeling assured by his thoughtfulness, 'I'm fine, just don't expect anything spectacular.'

'I was going to say the same to you,' he replied.

I giggled slightly, before quieting when Emil cupped my cheek in his hand, checking one last time that I was okay with what was about to happen. At my nod, we drew our faces together, and I squeezed my eyes shut. He was pretty gentle to start off, not pushing to hard, waiting for me to get comfortable before going further. I felt him lick my lower lip, asking for permission, which I gave. As his tongue roamed inside my mouth, my arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, running one hand through his soft hair. It took me a moment to register his own arms snaking around my waist, pulling me flush against him. I couldn't tell whose heartbeat was whose, since both seemed to pound against my rib cage at a hundred miles per hour. There was a subtle taste of lime and mint on his lips from the mojito, a tantalizing cool taste that offset the growing heat between us. The combination of the kiss and the alcohol were all making me feel slightly dizzy and weak kneed.

The next thing I knew, I could hear clapping from the spectators, whom I'd completely forgotten about in the heat of the moment, which indicated the end of the kiss.

We put a little distance between us, both panting slightly in a way that I couldn't decide whether it was erotic or hilarious, but Emil continued to hold my waist, asking, 'are you okay? Can you stand?'

I nodded, smoothing out my dress, trying to regain some pretense of dignity, before asking the group, 'Does anyone need a top up?' while I walked to the kitchen, clutching my shaking hands to my chest in an attempt to compose myself.

With another round of drinks, more dares. Tino had to passionately read Fifty Shades of Grey to Berwald. Mathias had to do a striptease. Emil lost his socks, sweater and shirt in forfeits, sitting their topless, a fact which I tried my hardest to ignore, and failed. For a pretty small guys, there was an unexpected amount of muscle; not the body builder over the top twenty pack, but an attractively toned chest with a hint of a six pack - I found myself staring more than I care to admit. I'd sacrificed my sandles and cardigan and Lukas had also given up his shoes. Berwald also was shirtless, having only lost his shoes and shirt. Shots of tequila had been vanishing at an astonishing rate thanks to Mathias and Tino, although Lukas also contributed.

I quickly lost my blouse when I was dared to recite the most raunchy poetry in Mathias' english text books with a straight face. Since I busted up laughing after five lines, I had to forfeit. I was definitely feeling the alcohol at this point as I attempted to remove the blouse as seductively as possible, while Mathias freaked out in the corner. I found myself making eye contact with Emil as I teased each button before undoing it, working slowly from the bottom to the top. In my head though, I was secretly thanking every deity I could come up with that I had chosen to wear a nice bra (white with red lace) instead of one of the gross off-white ones.

In an attempt to distract everyone, Mathias pointed at Berwald and Tino, slurring, 'Care Ber and Tiny Tino, you guys need to make out now, since Rika had to do it.' I was a little shocked, both at the names he'd created for his victims and at the use of the nickname he'd called me in primary school.

Berwald seemed conflicted at this request, both happy at the prospect of kissing Tino but clearly a little upset at the context, while Tino seemed pretty pleased at the suggestion, bouncing a little as he stood before the taller man. The kiss seemed to start pretty awkwardly and timidly, with Berwald struggling to figure out what height he needed to be at, and Tino standing slightly on his toes, swaying a bit. Berwald put his hands under the Finn's elbows, supporting him, while Tino clung to the Swede's shoulder with one hand while resting his other hand Berwald's neck, gently stroking the corner of his jawbone. The whole thing about felt different from the kiss that Emil and I had shared earlier. It was still gentle but there seemed to be an underlying sense of dread in Berwald's awkward movements, which, in hindsight, I understood to be the fear that this kiss would mean nothing more to Tino than a game. When I thought about that possibility, I felt very sad for the Swede who always tried to hide his emotions lest he did something to ruin his friendship.

When the kiss ended, leaving Berwald seemingly shell shocked, a pretty drunk Tino pointed at Mathias and Lukas, saying loudly, 'You are the only two left, so now it's your turn.'

He stole my idea before I'd even had the chance to say it. I watched my brother who smiled, trying to appear normal, but he looked self conscious, almost scared. Lukas' face, on the other hand, seemed to have frozen in place, like if he showed his emotions, they might all explode out.

In a moment that shocked everyone, Lukas, who was about three inches smaller that my brother, grabbed Mathias' collar roughly, pulling him down until their lips met. In contrast to the last kiss we witnessed, there was nothing gentle about this kiss. It was hungry and desperate, like this was the last chance they'd ever have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hanging Over

Lukas pov

'Now it's your turn.'

Wait! WHAT?! I screamed internally. I can't do this. I don't even know how I feel. What if he hates me?

I look over at Mathias. He almost looked nervous. Why? My mind seemed to be going a hundred miles an hour. But then he was right there in front of me, looking suddenly serious and I acted on impulse, grabbing his collar hard and pulling him down to my level. It almost hurt when his lips crashed against mine. It was a mess of teeth, tongues and alcohol infused saliva but I loved it. I loved the way that Mathias slipped on leg between my own, the way his chest felt as I ran my fingers down it, the way is hand rested firmly on the waistband of my jeans, trying decide whether it should move up or down.

Someone cleared their throat awkwardly, before it could make its decision, making us both uncomfortably aware of the four people staring at us; Emil was a red and looked like he wanted to hide, Berwald was making eye contact with me as if to ask a question that I didn't understand, Tino was giggling in a way that made me kinda want to punch him, and Erika was staring at her brother, who'd turned to look elsewhere, her expression unreadable.

'Scuse me,' Mathias said quietly, walking to the kitchen and pouring himself a large glass of something that was way stronger than he should be drinking straight.

As he walked back, Tino said more loudly than I think he meant, 'Those two much really like each other.'

Mathias froze, and I looked anywhere other than at him, noticing briefly that Erika seemed to agree.

Berwald picked up the very drunk Fin, saying, 'I think you've had enough.'

'Ber,' Tino whined, 'you're no fun.'

'You're drunk,' Berwald pointed out.

'Can I go to bed with you?' Tino begged.

Berwald's faced turned scarlet but he answered, 'not until you're sober,' as he vanished up the stairs.

I looked up at the clock which read 2:40 AM. There was a palpable tension in the silence that hung in the room.

Erika stood up, saying, 'I guess now's as good a time as any to start getting this place cleaned up.'

'Rika,' Mathias said, 'just leave it to the morning.' Whatever had been in his glass was gone and he seemed to be struggling to focus.

She put down the glasses she had picked up and walked over to her brother, looping her arm around his back, 'Come on, Matt, you need to go to bed.'

Mathias could barely stand as he leaned against his much smaller sister. Honestly, I'm surprised she didn't just topple over. Exhausted, I stood and began to walk up the stairs.

'You should help him,' Emil said calmly picking up his book from the coffee table as he too prepared to go upstairs.

'Shut up,' I snapped with more anger than I meant to put in, before continuing up the stairs to my room.

When I woke up, I thanked my lucky stars that I didn't tends to get hangovers, although I couldn't deny the nagging ache at the back of my head that told me I needed water now. I threw on a hoodie and sluggishly walked my way down the stairs. I was a little alarmed to find Erika in the kitchen making food. Like me, she had not changed clothes, wearing her glasses, capri length pajama pants and a giant Tshirt she'd no doubt stolen from her brother. At the thought of Mathias, I froze, panicked.

Erika looked up, asking, 'Are you thinking about my brother and that kiss?' Her voice was slightly hoarse. I didn't answer, which she understood to be a yes. She handed me a glass of water and a plate with two pieces of toast before picking up her own. I nodded in thanks and sipped the water.

She sighed, sipping her own drink. 'Lukas,' She said, 'will you answer my question honestly?'

I wanted to say it depends or something sarcastic but my brain wouldn't let me, so I nodded.

'Are you in love with Mathias?'

I wasn't surprised by her question but her bluntness was a bit jarring. I didn't answer for a moment, trying to pick out the words to reply. She waited patiently, letting me think through my response instead of pressing me.

Finally I said, 'I didn't think so at first. We've been been friends since I was a freshman but I'd never thought of him romantically until recently. I mean, he's always been attractive, I can't deny that, and he's always had this was of making people around him feel happy. When I was away for the summer though, I really missed him. More than anyone else in this house, or in my family, I missed Mathias. But he doesn't even know I like men, how could I tell him?' I hadn't even realized how upset I was until she came around the table and hugged me.

'You must have a reason to ask?' I prompted.

She returned to her seat and replied, 'I think Mathias might have feelings for you.'

'Yeah right.' It slipped out.

'Do you not think I know my own brother?' She didn't let mine reply, 'Mathias has always been a serial flirt but he's never dated. Do you know why? Because he hasn't found the right person.'

'So?'

She sighed, 'Last night he blushed when you were dancing. He's never blushed before. And with the kiss. You could tell as well as I that he was nervous. That kiss wasn't a dare to him. If it had been he would have just laughed. But he didn't. Because that kiss mattered to him. It was important. He wouldn't laugh about that.'

It was hard to deny that she was pretty convincing, and I could definitely feel my heartbeat quickening, but I was scared to get my hopes up, and I was scared to get my heart broken.

'She makes a good point,' Berwald emerged from his room, shocking me into choking on my drink.

'Eavesdropping is not nice,' I wheezed, bright red.

'Was an accident. I live here.' He made a good point.

I avoided eye contact with him, feeling completely humiliated.

Erika pointed out, 'You two actually have a lot in common if you think about it.'

'How so?' I grumbled.

'Well for starters, you both have feelings for your best friends, but you're not sure how they feel about you, or if they even like men.' She paused, 'and neither of you would probably listen to me if I tried to convince you of either.'

'You're one to talk,' Berwald countered, obviously embarrassed.

'What do you mean?' I asked, confused.

Erika tilted her head, questioning the Swede.

'So you haven't figured it out yet?' Berwald seemed surprised, 'I thought it was pretty obvious.'

'I still don't know what your talking about?' I asked.

'Really?' Berwald replied, 'He's your brother.'

'Emil?' I asked, 'He hasn't shown interest in a girl or a guy in his life. His only love is..'

'Puffins,' Erika interrupted slightly bitterly, a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks.

I was surprised, 'How did you know that? He doesn't usually talk about that.'

'He has books on puffins but no other specific birds. Also his bookmark.'

'And when did you see his books?' I asked, slightly suspicious as to why she was in his room.

'I was hiding from Mathias.' It seemed like a pretty legitimate excuse but I still felt like something was missing.

'Why Emil?' I asked, 'why hide with him? Most of us would have happily hid you from your brother.'

Her blush seemed to be a little more pronounced as she answered, 'He's the closest to me in age, and the least close to Mathias. Also, since Mathias seems to baby him a little, I thought we might be on the same page.'

Before I could continue my interrogation, Berwald spoke up, 'You're missing the most important piece of information.' At this both Erika and I looked confused, prompting the Swede to continue, 'I saw you staring.'

I didn't quite follow, but I'd probably been too drunk last night to notice anything anyway. However, Erika seemed freeze, her cheeks rapidly going from a light pink to tomato.

At this, Berwald lightly smiled, turning to me, 'Lukas, Emil seems to be in pretty good shape.'

It was a pretty strange statement but when a scrunched up napkin hit him, I knew Berwald had struck a nerve with Erika, who was staring down at her plate. I couldn't tell if she looked like she would cry or kill something.

'It's funny, really,' Berwald continued, 'You two are both in love with each other's brothers but you don't believe anyone who tells you your feelings are reciprocated.'

'No one told me that,' Erika said sadly.

'You wouldn't believe me if I did.'

I turned to Berwald, asking, 'Is Emil really in love her?'

'Yep, ask him. He's awake.'

'What?' Both Erika and I exclaimed.

'Ya, I saw him when I went to check on Tino this morning. He was going downstairs but when he saw Erika down here, he ran back upstairs.'

'That doesn't make me feel better,' Erika muttered, but I was already halfway up the stairs to interrogate my brother.


End file.
